love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Junai Lens
là single được trình bày bởi Toujou Nozomi. Bài hát cũng nằm trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Yamamoto Yuusuke. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4943)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Junai Lens starts playing at 2.34 Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Shinjite… kokoro ga tokimeita shunkan o Shinjite… anata no junai renzu wa tadashii yo Sekkin shicha e Ton ton to tosshin Mai ruuru de Ton ton to tosshin Mondai wa nan desu ka? Katakoi o shitemasu ka? Fushigi na pawaa de otetsudai shiyo ka Honne wa dou desu ka? Kare janakya dame desu ka? Me o tojitara sotto namae o tsubu yaite Inorimashou anata no tame ni Kanaetai kimochi yo takamare Shinjite… kokoro ga tokimeita shunkan o Datte sa deai wa erabenai guuzen sa Shinjite… anata no junai renzu de kiritotta Kare no egao no mabushisa wa saikyou da Omoi no tsuyosa kanjiru… ouen shimashou ne! Sekkin shicha e Ton ton to tosshin Mai ruuru de Ton ton to Let's go Sekkin shicha e Ton ton to tosshin Suki nara chikadzuku doryoku! Soudan mo ari desu yo? Hatsukoi de nakimashita? Tokubetsu pawaa ga anata o hagemasu Hontou ni ii desu ka? Wasuretai to negaimasu ka? Me o hiraite motto nozomi o dashi kitte Katachi no nai chikara uketotte Kore kara o kachitoru chikara o Matteru… dake de wa ugokanai aijou mo Docchi ka erabeba kawaru deshou joukyou ga Matteru… sore yori tobikonde icchaina Kare ga anata ni furimuku to seikou da Omoi no tsuyosa tsutaeru… renshuu shimashou ne! Satsuei shicha e Pa pa pa pacchin Mai renzu de Pa pa pa Let's go Satsuei shicha e Pa pa pa pacchin Junai damon minora setai mon ne! Shinjite… kokoro ga tokimeita shunkan o Shinjite… anata no junai renzu wa tadashii yo Shinjite… kokoro ga tokimeita shunkan o Datte sa deai wa erabenai guuzen sa Shinjite… anata no junai renzu de kiritotta Kare no egao no mabushisa wa saikyou da Omoi no tsuyosa kanjiru… ouen shimashou ne! Sekkin shicha e Ton ton to tosshin Mai ruuru de Ton ton to Let's go Sekkin shicha e Ton ton to tosshin Junai nara minora setai mon ne! |-| Kanji= 信じて…こころがときめいた瞬間を 信じて…あなたの純愛レンズは正しいよ 接近しちゃえ Ton ton to とっしん マイルールで Ton ton to とっしん 問題はなんですか?　片恋をしてますか? 不思議なパワーでお手伝いしよか 本音はどうですか?　彼じゃなきゃダメですか? 目を閉じたらそっと名まえをつぶやいて 祈りましょう　あなたのために 叶えたい気持ちよ高まれ 信じて…こころがときめいた瞬間を だってさ出会いは選べない偶然さ 信じて…あなたの純愛レンズで切りとった 彼のえがおのまぶしさは最強だ 想いの強さ感じる…応援しましょね! 接近しちゃえ Ton ton to とっしん マイルールで Ton ton to Let's go 接近しちゃえ Ton ton to とっしん 好きなら近づく努力! 相談もありですよ?　初恋で泣きました? 特別パワーがあなたを励ます 本当にいいですか?　忘れたいと願(ねが)いますか? 目を開いてもっと望みをだしきって 形のない　ちから受けとって これからを勝ち取るちからを 待ってる…だけでは動かない愛情も どっちか選べば変わるでしょう状況が 待ってる…それより飛びこんで行っちゃいな 彼があなたに振り向くと成功だ 想いの強さ伝える…練習しましょね! 撮影しちゃえ Pa pa pa ぱっちん マイレンズで Pa pa pa Let's go 撮影しちゃえ Pa pa pa ぱっちん 純愛だもん実らせたいもんね! 信じて…こころがときめいた瞬間を 信じて…あなたの純愛レンズは正しいよ 信じて…こころがときめいた瞬間を だってさ出会いは選べない偶然さ 信じて…あなたの純愛レンズで切りとった 彼のえがおのまぶしさは最強だ 想いの強さ感じる…応援しましょね! 接近しちゃえ Ton ton to とっしん マイルールで Ton ton to Let's go 接近しちゃえ Ton ton to とっしん 純愛なら実らせたいもんね! |-| English= Believe in it... the moment when your heart was throbbing Believe in it... your pure love lens is right Get closer, *thump thump* charge forward! With my rule, *thump thump* charge forward! What's the problem? Are you having an unrequited love? Why don't I help you out with this wondrous power What's your real intention? Is it no good unless it's him? Then close your eyes, and gently whisper his name Let us pray for your sake For your feelings to be granted as high as possible Believe in it... the moment when your heart was throbbing Because you see, encounters aren't by choice but coincidences Believe in it... I was cut by your pure love lens His dazzling smile is the best I can feel the strength of your feelings... I'll cheer for you! Get closer, *ton ton* charge forward With my rule, *ton ton* Let's go Get closer, *ton ton* charge forward If you like him, put in effort to get closer! I can counsel you too, you know? You cried because of your first love? I will encourage you with this special power Is this really okay? You wish to forget all about him? Open your eyes, and let out your wish once more Receive this formless power, The power to achieve victory from here on Waiting... But just this is an unmoving love No matter which you choose, the situation will change right? Waiting... Rather than that, wouldn't you take the leap You've succeeded in gaining his attention To convey the strength of your feelings... Let's practice that! Take a photo *pa pa pa pachin* With my lens *pa pa pa* Let's go Take a photo *pa pa pa pachin* I want your pure love to bear fruit! Believe in it... this moment when your heart is throbbing Believe in it... your pure love lens is right Believe in it... this moment when your heart is throbbing Because you see, encounters aren't by choice but coincidences Believe in it... I was cut by your pure love lens His dazzling smile is the best I can feel the strength of your feelings... I'll cheer for you! Get closer, *ton ton* charge forward With my rule, *ton ton* Let's go Get closer, *ton ton* charge forward If you like him, put in effort to get closer! Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! Gallery Secondary Key Visual: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Muse